We devote a part of our efforts to the development of improved NMR techniques and hardware, as well as protein engineering. Recent work in our laboratory has developed new approaches to tagging macromolecules with paramagnetic centers and obtaining unique structural information about intermolecular interactions and structures of multi-component complexes. In addition, new approaches are developed when traditional methods require augmentation with new experiments or data. These methods include novel isotopic labeling schemes, pulse sequence development, automated methods and novel methods in solid-state NMR of proteins. This effort is continuing as a subset of the various structural biology projects described in other parts of the annual report.